


Team Bonding

by Wanderlust14



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots inspired by my current Mass Effect squad and their interactions.</p><p>Chapter 1: Kaidan has a stereotypical Canadian interest that Wrex enjoys as well.<br/>Chapter 2: Kaidan and Wrex bond over Shepard's driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly inspired by my current mass effect run through and the lack of interaction between Kaidan and Wrex in most fictions. It is unbeta.

Wrex was surprised when he heard noises as he walked towards his sleeper pod. The pod was a bit cramp, but the area tended to be quiet with just Alenko, Chakwas, and T’Soni working nearby. He turned back to the mess and found Alenko watching something on his omni-tool. He heard voices speaking, though the volume had been turned down, then a soft roar as Alenko grinned and clenched his fist with excitement. Wrex had never seen the quiet human act like that. 

Alenko must have finally realized he was not alone and looked up. “Something I can do for you Wrex?”

“What are you watching?”

Alenko’s cheeks reddened slightly and he looked away, “Just a sport from back home. I can turn it off if you are going to sleep.”

“No headphones?”

“They broke and they were my spares. I need to pick up some new ones next time we go to the Citadel.”

Wrex nodded, “Always be prepared, Alenko.”

Alenko snorted, “Yeah, I’ve come to learn that on this tour.”

“So what sport is it?”

“Hockey,” Wrex wanted to see what was so special about this game. Alenko looked startled when Wrex sat down next to him, but then he moved the screen over so Wrex could see as well. “Basically, its the national sport of Canada, people skate on ice and try to get a puck, a small black disk, into the goal using sticks.”

“Sounds boring, is there fighting?” Wrex said, thoroughly unimpressed. 

“There’s not supposed to be fighting, but it happens often enough.”

“Hmm, well it is better than nothing.”

When Shepard found them an hour later, Wrex had to admit that Alenko had good taste in sports, though more fighting would make hockey better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the Earth sports, except for actual fighting sports, I see Wrex enjoying hockey the most.


	2. Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and Wrex bond over Shepard's driving.

Kaidan and Wrex screamed as the three of them almost went skidding off the edge of the icy road next to the deep chasm. Shepard ignored them and, after righting the Mako, took aim at the geth before them. “Alenko, if we die,” Wrex said, his large hand clinging to the back of Kaidan’s chair, “I want you to know I always vaguely tolerated you more than the other humans in the crew.”

“Thanks Wrex…I think.” Kaidan said, the fear in his voice now tinged with confusion.

Shepard rolled his eyes as he blasted through the geth force and then took out a turret. They were always complaining about his driving skills, but he had done some impressive things with the Mako; dropping off twenty meter cliffs, driving up almost vertical mountain sides, killing a thresher maw, and he had not killed any of them yet. “Aww, Wrex, it almost sounds like you care.”

“Shut up Shepard and focus on driving!” Wrex snarled.

“Commander, I could drive some time.” Kaidan said, “I’d be more than happy to do so.”

“Yeah, let Alenko drive.”

“Don’t worry about it Kaidan. I like driving, it is fun.” He said with a grin. 

“That what I was afraid of.” Wrex grumbled. “Of all the ways I could die and all the ways people have tried to kill me and I get taken out by a lunatic with a car. My legacy will be ruined.”

“You aren’t going to die Wrex, right Kaidan?” Shepard said with a laugh. 

The other man was silent for a moment before hesitantly saying, “Well…you won’t kill us on purpose.”

“Was that a joke Kaidan?” Shepard asked, smiling with pride at getting so much out of the quiet man. “I am so proud of you.”

“No, don’t be proud. You broke him.” Wrex said.

“I make jokes!” Kaidan said with outrage, “I am a funny guy!”

The conversation ended though when they finally arrived at the compound. The lighthearted and slightly panic stricken mood of the Mako ended immediately when it was time to work. The professionalism and skill of both his squad mates always made Shepard feel confident and he had no doubt they would conquer whatever trouble they were about to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, driving the Mako is hard.


End file.
